


Who Loves Me?

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Rides Again [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Tracer, this may be the most saccharine I have ever written or will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Pharah and Tracer have a date night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff, inspired by a very gay thing that I saw.

It had been a long day, filled with training and meetings, but Fareeha had finally finished it, and got herself set up on the bed to watch a film with Lena. There weren't a lot of things to do around the base, so most of their date nights over the past month had ended up with them either cooking dinner, watching films or playing games. It had been Lena's turn to pick tonight, and she had settled on an old James Bond film. Fareeha had never really watched any of them, but Lena was excited, so she gave it a chance.

About an hour into it, Fareeha thought it was OK. Maybe not something she'd choose to watch on her own time, but it wasn't offensively bad or anything. Lena, on the other hand, was apparently a lot less excited about it than she had thought, as she'd seemingly fallen asleep after cuddling into her side, her head leaning against Fareeha's chest. She looked down, looking over her face. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was hanging slightly open, a quiet snore escaping from it.

“Are you asleep?” she whispered, gently running a hand through her hair. Lena didn't stir, and a smile started to spread over her face. “You're so pretty,” she whispered again, stopping entirely when Lena seemed to stir. She settled down, and Fareeha started to stroke her hair again, watching her chest rise and fall gently. She could see the faint glow of her chronal implant under her shirt, and felt a bit of heat rush to her cheeks as she remembered what had been happening the first time she had seen it. She looked back to her face, moving her hand down to run a finger along her cheek.

“Who falls asleep during a film they chose?” she whispered, feeling Lena nuzzle into her side. “I do!” she giggled softly, imitating Lena's voice, trying not to disturb her girlfriend. She ran a finger down to the corner of her mouth, gently moving it across her face, feeling the soft hair that was covering it. “Who loves Fareeha Amari?” she whispered again, feeling her heart start to beat a bit faster, noticing how warm the body pressed against her was. “I do!” she said, imitating Lena's voice again, feeling a blush start to form on her cheeks. She'd had dreams where Lena had told her that in some grand gesture, with horses and fireworks. She giggled softly at the thought, moving her other hand to rest on the one Lena had left across her stomach.

“I love you Lena,” she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning down to kiss her forehead. As she did, she heard a giggle start to escape Lena's throat, and she shot back up, feeling her cheeks start to burn. Her body was twitching against her, giggling louder and louder. “You were awake?” Fareeha blurted out, feeling incredibly flustered. Lena pushed herself up to a sitting position, still holding on to her hand and grinning wildly.

“I was awake the whole time,” she laughed, and Fareeha stared at her in shock, mouth hanging open. “Who loves Fareeha Amari?” she said, imitating Fareeha's voice, and Fareeha grabbed a pillow and hit her with it, watching her fall back on to the bed, giggling the whole time.

“Asshole!” she shouted, covering her face with her hands. “Why didn't you tell me?” She could feel her face burning against her hands, and thumped back against the wall, a soft moan creeping out of her mouth. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and she wanted to just disappear. She'd wanted this to be a special moment, to tell Lena that she loved her over a fancy dinner or watching the sunset, and instead -

“I love you.” She could feel Lena sitting gently on her lap, her hands reaching up to grip hers and pull them gently away from her face. She opened her eyes, and watched Lena gently kiss each of her hands, before smiling up at her. “I love you. I love you so much.” All of her panic and embarrassment vanished from her as she watched the smile spread across her blushing face. “And you love me,” she giggled, leaning in to resting her head against Fareeha's, and she started to giggle as well, feeling a joy she hadn't experience before. She let go of Lena's hands and grabbed her face, pulling her in for a kiss, still feeling Lena giggle against her lips. She felt a hand brush through her hair, and she kept kissing her, brushing her tongue against Lena's, before she eventually pulled back, beaming with joy.

“Why are you such a dork?” she asked, and Lena started laughing again, looking at her in disbelief.

“Me? I'm not the one who role played telling my girlfriend I loved her while she slept next to me.” Fareeha groaned and closed her eyes, still smiling as she felt a gentle kiss against her forehead.

“Will I ever stop being teased about that?” she asked, feeling Lena move off of her body and settle next to her again.

“I'll save it for private occasions,” she replied, and Fareeha opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her, causing her to start giggling again. She wrapped an arm around her little girlfriend, squeezing her shoulder, a massive smile plastered to her face.

“I love you,” she said, hearing Lena giggle softly next to her. “And you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr for writing is theflyingpeanutwritesthings.tumblr.com/, and it's where I'll occasionally post writing ideas, and reblog a bunch of gay stuff.


End file.
